


If Paths Cross

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Useless Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Charles Croydon scowled and wandered the dark streets.





	If Paths Cross

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon scowled and wandered the dark streets. All steps were slow and deliberate. Not one victim near any buildings. Charles had to attack a victim as soon as possible. He glanced at the black sky. Time was not on his side. A few hours before the sun appeared.

Charles continued to scowl as he searched for any victim. He paused as soon as he heard footsteps near a building. Vampire fangs were revealed the minute he smiled. Charles followed the sounds. He viewed a 29-year-old woman walking at a snail's pace. The corner of his mouth reached his eye.

*Your final evening alive* Charles thought. He began to quicken his pace. Charles followed the woman by many buildings. After he was near her, he stretched his arm. Charles touched her shoulder before she looked back. Her wide eyes never bothered him.

The woman blinked and stepped back. Her body trembled after her shoulders were seized. Her eyes settled on the fangs. She turned to the sky and smiled. 

Confused, Charles tilted his head to one side. 

The woman continued to smile while the sun appeared. 

 

THE END


End file.
